fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Voicemail
Voicemails left on the answering machines of several Armacham Technology Corporation employees and other individuals can be found throughout F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, as well as its two non-canon expansions, F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. They are a major source of storyline information. However, since the player is not required to activate them, some of this information can be missed. Below is a transcript of all the voicemails that can be found throughout the ''F.E.A.R.'' series, organized by the location in which each voicemail can be found. It is interesting to note that, although some voicemails are clearly in response to others, the answering machines always refer to the voicemails as "new" messages, implying that they have not yet been played. __TOC__ ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Interval 02 - Initiation ''First Encounter'' :Unknown phone at South River Wastewater Treatment Plant: ::*'Outside Number:' Yeah, this is Chet in accounting. Nobody seems to know what's going on, but we've been hearing a lot of loud noises. Have you guys heard anything over there? Interval 03 - Escalation ''Infiltration'' :Mike's phone at South River Treatment Plant: ::*'Outside Number:' Mike, what the hell is going on over there? It sounded like an explosion. I can't get through to anyone. Call me back! ''Heavy Resistance'' :Unknown phone at South River Treatment Plant: ::*'Outside Number:' Hey, man, I heard something crazy's happening over there. You all right? Let me know. We're still on for Friday, right? Call me back, bro. I hope you're all right. ''Bad Water'' :Bill Moody's phone at South River Treatment Plant: ::*'Iain Hives:' Hi Bill, it's Iain Hives. Just got your email. I wish I could give you some more background on this, but it's strictly need to know. Hell, I don't even know what all this is for. For now, just focus on the specific contaminants in the task summary. Maybe I can fill you in a little more once we've completed the survey. Interval 04 - Infiltration ''Watchers'' :Peter's phone at Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters: ::*'Outside Number:' Peter, it's Carla at Hudson Avionics. Where is everybody? I can't reach anyone over there. I need to talk to Brett about this draft he sent over, but he hasn't returned my call. It's really important that he gets back to me as soon as possible. Okay? Thanks. :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Charles Habegger:' It's Chuck Habegger. I've analyzed the readings and I'm recommending we suspend Perseus until we can figure out what's causing the synchronization. The patterns are identical to what we saw last time, but obviously the consequences would be a hell of a lot worse. ::*'Charles Habegger:' I got your message. Maybe you've forgotten that when this happened before, Fettel was only a child. And the fallout of that fuckup was that Origin had to be permanently shut down. This time we're talking about a highly trained military commander with a telepathic link to hundreds of soldiers that don't think for themselves. If you're worried about being behind schedule now, imagine what'll happen if we end up with a full-scale revolt. ::*'Marshall Disler:' Hi, it's Marshall. I just got off the phone with Chuck Habegger. I'm really worried about his findings. He said he talked to you about suspending the program temporarily and I've got to agree. If there's even the slightest chance of a synchronicity event, we've got to take it seriously. I'm going to head over to the Perseus Compound and check things out myself. Why don't you give me a call on my cell and let's discuss this. :Norton Mapes' phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Iain Hives:' Norton, this is Iain Hives. Look, uh, Alice Wade stopped by my office this morning. I feel a little awkward saying this, but I really need you to tone down the innuendo around her. It's not that I personally give a rat's ass, but the last thing we need right now is a sexual harassment case drawing unwanted attention to this task force. It's supposed to be secret, after all. Ok? Thanks, Norton. Interval 05 - Extraction ''Bishop'' :Mike's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Harlan Wade:' Mike, it's Harlan Wade. Chuck Habegger seems to think your people are blowing smoke up his ass on this Perseus situation. I don't know which of you shitheels over there is calling the shots, but you'd better stop dicking around fast, because the readings are getting worse by the minute. It's really a simple choice. You can either listen to the expert advice you're being given or you can brace yourself for the assfuck of the century. Cause it's coming. You can mark my words on that. :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Marshall Disler:' Hi, it's Marshall Disler. Looks like you were right about the energy signature. It's identical to the original. I'm still trying to come up with an explanation, but I figured you'd at least want confirmation. I'll be in touch when I know more. :Aldus Bishop's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Alice Wade:' Hey Aldus, it's Alice Wade. I put some photocopies in your mail basket. It's a bunch of news articles I dug up about Auburn from the last 25 years. There's a surprising amount of corroboration of the physical symptoms that old woman told us about. Seems a lot of people over the years reported feeling uncomfortable or nauseated after spending any amount of time there. But if it was some kind of chemical or radiological contamination, why didn't the city find anything in the soil or the groundwater? It doesn't make a lot of sense. Oh well. Talk to you soon. :Security office phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Marshall Disler:' This is Marshall! Something's happening over here at the Perseus Compound. I can hear gunshots, but the security system just went down, so I don't know what the situation is. Just send all available security teams to lock this place down. I'll call back once I have a better idea what's going on. Interval 06 - Interception ''Sayonara, Sucker'' :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Outside Number:' Jason, it's me! I just saw the news! What's going on!? Please call me back and let me know you're okay! I'm really freaking out. :John's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Genevieve Aristide:' John, it's Genevieve. It seems the Senator's plan failed. His special forces team has been unable to neutralize Fettel. We should assume the worst. Instruct the security force to repel all outsiders. We need time to clean things up. ''Unauthorized Personnel'' :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Bill Moody:' This is Bill Moody. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but we got a little behind schedule. I'm still out here at the South River Treatment Plant. Anyhow, I've got some preliminary results for you. All the compounds you had me test for were present, although the concentrations are significantly higher than expected. I should have a complete report on your desk Monday morning. Talk to you soon. :Janice's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Bill Moody:' Hey Janice, it's Bill Moody. Iain Hives sent me down to the South River Treatment Plant to do some wastewater analysis. I'm concerned about my findings since that effluent comes from residential areas. It may be originating in Auburn, which might actually explain a lot. I'm gonna send you a copy of my report so you can make sure the proper people are informed. ::*'Iain Hives:' Janice, it's Iain. Wanted to give you a heads up that you might be getting a call from Bill Moody. I think the best course of action would be for you to act like you give a shit about his concerns. I think all he really wants is to believe that someone in authority is taking the ball and running with it. I think I fucked up by blowing him off, so I'm guessing he'll run to you. Anyway, let me know how it works out. ''Afterimage'' :Iain Hives' phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Genevieve Aristide:' Iain, can you send me copies of any materials your task force has put together on the Origin anomalies? Harlan is supposed to be updating me daily, but apparently he's got his hands full with the grudge he insists on carrying. I hope he's not dribbling too much poison in people's ears. I take fully responsibility for what happened to the team, but wishing won't bring them back. In any case, now's not the time for assigning blame. We have to work together as a team to get through this crisis. Thanks so much. :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Outside Number:' Hey, it's me. Call me, okay? I'll try your cell phone. Interval 07 - Redirection ''Alice Wade'' :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Harlan Wade:' Hi, it's Harlan Wade. I've been trying to get a hold of Genevieve all week, but the bitch never picks up her fucking phone. Look, if you see her, tell her we're in deeper shit than I thought. Her brilliant idea of reopening the Vault set something in motion that I can't explain and don't know how to stop. I sure hope she's happy. :Alice Wade's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Harlan Wade:' Alice, it's your father. You've got to get out of there! You're in danger! Get to my office and find my laptop. There's a text file called Proteus. Hurry! ::*'Aldus Bishop:' Hey, it's Aldus. I read through those news clippings and I definitely think you're onto something. I'm going to see if I can track down some other people who lived or worked in the area during that time. Even a couple of interviews would help. I'll keep you posted. :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Outside Number:' Hi, it's Sue. It's about 2:30. Guess you're in a meeting, as usual. Anyway, just wanted to make sure you got my email about tomorrow night. Sorry for the short notice, but we won't have to stay late. Call me back when you get in. Bye! :Unknown phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Alice Wade:' Hi, this is Alice Wade. I just wanted to give you a quick status report. We're still collating data, but it's pretty clear that whatever happened to Auburn wasn't because of the usual socioeconomic factors. The downturn was actually a symptom of people avoiding or leaving the area for other reasons, which we'll summarize in our presentation. One more thing: from what we can tell, it all started about 20 years ago. I'll let you know when we've got a clearer picture. Thanks! :Harlan Wade's phone at ATC Headquarters: : :* Charles Habegger: Harlan, it's Habegger. Look, I know how you feel, but I don't see any alternative. We need to purge the Vault. Somebody's gotta go in there and deal with it or this whole situation is going to boil over. If you won't do it for the rest of us, do it for Alice. :* Phil Vecchio: Harlan, you were right. The crazy bitch is determined to blow the site to kingdom come. God knows who she thinks is gonna pick up the pieces when her plan backfires. (sigh) I've had enough of this shit. I plan to be sipping girly drinks on a beach in Tahiti by the time the media gets wind of all this. Talk to you later, buddy. ''Flight'' :Phil Vecchio's phone at ATC Headquarters: *'Harlan Wade:' Hey Phil, it's Harlan. I'm pretty sure Genevieve is considering some pretty drastic measures to cover her bony ass. I'll tell you straight up that I'll be fucked if her or any of her little toadies is going anywhere near the Vault. She already caused enough damage thinking she could just march in there and start over from scratch. If she comes to you for backup, remind her that we locked that place up for a reason. *'Genevieve Aristide:' Phil, how are you? It's Genevieve. I haven't seen you at Maurice's lately. We should get together for happy hour once this mess blows over. Speaking of which, I have a favor to ask. I know you and Harlan go back a ways, so I was hoping you could try to reason with him. He refuses to forgive me for sending those poor people into the Vault, as though I'm happy about what happened. I made a mistake. But I don't see why everyone else should have to pay for that. Anything you can say to get him to see reason would be appreciated. ::*'Genevieve Aristide:' Hi, it's Genevieve. I just wanted to remind you that the Origin facility was a liability long before this situation erupted. I was simply trying to clean up an old mess. I was hoping we could renovate or even repurpose the site, but clearly the risks are unacceptable. I see no alternative but to destroy it completely. If you have a better suggestion, I'd love to hear it. In the meantime, I have a company to save. :Genevieve Aristide's phone at ATC Headquarters: ::*'Harlan Wade:' Genevieve, Harlan Wade here. I got your message. First off, please don't presume to know my feelings, it's insulting. And don't lecture me about burying the dead like some fuckwit shrink. The bottom line is that we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't ignore my warnings. And now you want to dig the hole deeper. Sooner or later you're gonna dig right down to hell. ::*'Phil Vecchio:' I got your message, Genevieve. I think what Harlan is trying to say is that we should be leery of kneejerk impulses. I understand that there are some time pressures to consider, but we really need to be thinking strategically. Reopening the Vault at this point strikes me as a dubious proposition considering all that's happened. It's probably that we'd just be adding fuel to the fire. Interval 09 - Incursion ''Bypass'' :Harlan Wade's phone at the Origin Facility: ::*'Genevieve Aristide:' Harlan, it's Genevieve. Listen, I understand your feelings. I really do. But this is no time for sentimentality. If Origin is uncovered, every single one of us will burn for it. It's time we buried the dead, don't you think? ::*'Genevieve Aristide:' Harlan, it's me again. If you want an apology, then I apologize. I was wrong. You were right. In any case, I want to be sympathetic, but the situation IS urgent. I'm sending Mapes to take care of things since you seem reluctant to do what needs to be done. I hope you can find it in yourself to assist him. ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' Interval 02 - Flight ''Ambush'' :Unknown phone: ::*'Unknown:' It's me. I can't make lunch today. (explosion) Oh shit. :Unknown phone: ::*'Alma:' I'm waiting for you.... Interval 04 - Malice ''Leviathan'' :John's phone: ::*'Jenny:' John, what's happening? I can't reach anybody. :Jenny's phone: ::*'John:' Jenny, it's John. Stay where you are. I'm coming to you. :Unknown phone: ::*'Unknown:' Hi, sweetheart. Just checking in. The explosion's all over the news, and I wanted to make sure you're ok. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' Interval 02 - Revelation ''Rescue and Recon'' :Unknown phone: ::*'Walt Gragg:' This is Gragg at corporate. Scott Rasmussen's not answering his land line or his cell. You guys there at all? :Scott Rasmussen's phone: ::*'Walt Gragg:' Uh, Scott, Walt Gragg here. Word's coming down from up top to dump all data pertaining to an... Origin. All tangential files labeled Perseus, Icarus and Synchronicity are to go as well. Something big must be going down. ::**'Rodney Betters (radio):' This isn't the first time Synchronicity has come up tonight. It must be connected to Perseus and Fettel. :Scott Rasmussen's other phone: ::*'Unknown:' Scott, I'm not seeing any evidence of a data dump on my end. What's going on? ''Disturbance'' :Unknown phone: ::*'Walt Gragg:' Gragg, again. Why aren't any of you people answering the fucking phones. Do I have to come over there and do this myself? Interval 03 - Apprehension ''Bio-Research'' :Unknown phone: ::*'Brett:' It's Brett. Put together a team. We need to remove the Source. :Brett's phone: ::*'Davies:' Hey, Davies here. Some suit from corporate just called and ordered us to destroy something called "the Source." That mean anything to you? :Davies' phone: ::*'Brett:' It's Brett. I'm going to tell you straight up, the Source is not something to fuck around with. Let me handle it. You pretend you never got the message. Interval 05 - Basecamp Gavin Morrison's Cell:(live) *'''Unknown: '''Morrison, half the fucking city just blew up! What the hell are you doing? I don't care who you are, I'm pulling the plug on this one. Pack up and leave the city! Category:Game Mechanics Category:Intel